Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 24
Suggestions Cucco vs. Peahat Larva The battle of the unrealistically powerful beings that swarm and destroy Link. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:32, 3 January 2009 (UTC) : : Good enough for government work. --AuronKaizer( ) 05:18, 4 January 2009 (UTC) : : We'll need an image of the Peahat Larva if this fight wins. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 13:31, 4 January 2009 (UTC) : : Done. Metroidhunter32 18:04, 4 January 2009 (UTC) : : thanks, but no thanks User:Stardude613 : : Stardude613, could you please explain why you don't like it? Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:28, 5 January 2009 (UTC) : : I dislike it for personal reasons, it just doesn't seem that interesting. But I guess some of my posts weren't either. User:Stardude613 Princess Zelda vs. Ganondorf 2 main characters--Power courage wisdom and time 21:28, 3 January 2009 (UTC) : : Unoriginal, one-sided, and not interesting in the slightest. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:33, 3 January 2009 (UTC) : : Check, check and check. --AuronKaizer( ) 05:18, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Sheikah vs. Gerudo Clan of Ninjas vs. Tribe of Thieves. User:Dragonmaster kayla : : There's nothing really wrong with it, I suppose, but I don't see it as a very interesting or original fight. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 16:26, 4 January 2009 (UTC) : : I think it's a pretty good suggestion, and it sounds like one that could be at least somewhat even. Plus, I'm so curious to see what TheNewSheik will vote for >.> --AuronKaizer( ) 23:37, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Big Octo vs. [[Gyorg (Majora's Mask)|Gyorg (Majora's Mask)]] Battle of the two giant (yes, I consider the Gyorg to be giant) evil sea creatures. A classic giant squid vs. shark battle.--[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 17:34, 4 January 2009 (UTC) : : They're big aquatic creatures and they're fighting. Nah, doesn't grab my attention. --Auron'Kaizer( ) 23:37, 4 January 2009 (UTC) : : What he said. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 01:25, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Gleeok vs. Twinrova Both are masters of fire and ice. User:Stardude613 : : this would make an interesting fight. user:Dragonmaster kayla : : That...is not half bad. Original too. --AuronKaizer( ) 23:37, 4 January 2009 (UTC) : : Original and interesting. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 01:26, 5 January 2009 (UTC) : : sorry, I forgot to sign, again. User:Stardude613 : : Could your link specify which Gleeok you are refering to? I'm assuming it's the PH version, but it'd be nice to know for certain. Bek The Conqueror 03:51, 6 January 2009 (UTC) : : I haven't played the other games with Gleeok in them, but as far as I know, they don't control both fire and ice, so I'm assuming stardude613 is referring to the Phantom Hourglass version. : : I wasn't thinking of any Gleeok paticular, but if I must choose one, I'd choose the Phantom hourglass Gleeok because I haven't the other games he's in. On Gleeok's PH page it indiredtly says he has power over fire and ice. Stardude613 : : You don't have to choose a particular one as a general rule, but, as far as I know, the other versions of Gleeok don't have power over fire and ice (if anyone has played the games with him/her/it/him and her/neither him nor her in it and know otherwise, please inform me), so the Phantom Hourglass one just fits the fight better. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 18:12, 6 January 2009 (UTC) : :The only other Zelda games Gleeok is in are the original LoZ and Oracle of Seasons. I haven't played him/her/it in LoZ, but in OoS he/she/it doesn't have power over fire or ice. All it does it fight you until both of its heads are severed, at which point it turns into a headless skeleton. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'''Moblin]] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 22:35, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Fierce Deity Link vs. Dark Link Battle of Link's mysterious darker sides... Bek The Conqueror 19:37, 4 January 2009 (UTC) : : Hmm, this sounds pretty interesting to me. --Auron'Kaizer( ) 23:37, 4 January 2009 (UTC) : : No idea why I like this, but I do. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 01:24, 5 January 2009 (UTC) : : I don't know what the fierce deity is always called a dark side, but it is at least a bit of a nailbiter. Dialask77 14:23, 5 January 2009 (UTC) : : Nice. -LeoLab 01:09, 6 January 2009 (UTC) : : They were the most intense characters in their respective games on the N64. Portal-Kombat : : two Links--Power courage wisdom and time 03:19, 6 January 2009 (UTC) : : I actually change my vote. It seemed good at the time, it seems mediocre now. It'll probably be something else tomorrow. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 07:59, 6 January 2009 (UTC) : : The only suggestion that seems interesting Oddball464 20:36, 7 January 2009 (UTC) : : i think in a fight fierce deity would have no problem but it would be interesting to see who people like better (i certainly have no idea who id vote for. i even based my names on these charicters) Oni Dark Link Comments Why is everyon calling me star'''DUD? If i'm getting on everyone's nerves just say so, I'm not trying to. I'm sorry if I have. And if you're doing it to annoy me, please stop, just cause you don't like my name doesn't mean I don't. BTW it really isn't that annoying, just seems unecessary. Stardude613 11:10 january 6 2009 Oh, sorry! That's just a typo on my part (if other people are doing it, I don't know why) resulting from my keyboard's faulty "e" button that occasionally spazzes out and doesn't type anything when I press it. It really wasn't intentional at all. Sorry if I offended you or anything. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 18:08, 6 January 2009 (UTC) No biggy, I was just wondering why. Stardude613 5:29, January 6 :Heh, talk about your misunderstandings. I'm not a big fan of being called AuronKaiser either >.> illiterate yobbos. --AuronKaizer( ) 02:09, 7 January 2009 (UTC)